


10 years later

by VanillaKiss



Series: We Found Home [3]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: the sequel of Time of our lives





	10 years later

**Author's Note:**

> for day7 of iljaeweekmay19

Ilhoon woke up alone. Sungjae’s side on their shared bed was cold and empty. Ilhoon ran his hand over his husband’s blanket. He sat up and looked around. Only his things were there, Sungjae’s side of the room was empty.

 

Someone knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for Ilhoon to respond. “Are you awake?” His daughter smiled at him. It was a nice way to start the day.

 

Ilhoon nodded and got up. “Your dad is a little piece of shit,” he said and went to their closet. “He left the boxes in the living room,” he pulled out a shirt. “Where is he, by the way?”

 

“He’s watching tv with Joontae.”

 

“Oh? Did Joontae wake up already?” Ilhoon checked his phone. 2 missed calls from Eunkwang. “It’s pretty early.”

 

“Joontae told me he couldn’t sleep so I wanted to wake you up because I didn’t know what I should do, but only he woke up. So he told us we should let you sleep because you must be tired,” she explained.

 

“Of course I was. While he was sleeping last night, I unpacked my things and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen,” Ilhoon murmured.

 

They just moved into a new house. The previous one wasn’t big enough for four people and a cat and they saved up enough money to buy a bigger one. This house was closer to Hyewon’s and Joontae’s school and Ilhoon’s workplace. Sungjae worked from home so it didn’t make any difference for him.

 

They went to the living room. Sungjae was lying on the couch, Joontae sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the television, Sami sleeping in his lap. They didn’t notice when Ilhoon walked past them with Hyewon. 

 

“Sungjae, when do you plan to unpack your things?” he asked to which Sungjae yelped. 

 

He turned around and glanced at the kitchen door. It was open and he could hear small noises coming out of it. “I thought you were still asleep,” he said, caressing his son’s head and get up with a sigh to head into the kitchen.

 

Ilhoon was standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes from last night and this morning. He walked behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

“When is your mom coming?” Ilhoon asked, turning his head to Sungjae.

 

“Why would she come?” Sungjae kissed his shoulder. They rarely did this in front of the kids. Hyewon left as soon as Sungjae came in. She knew today was a special day and thought they deserved to be left alone as much as possible and enjoy it alone together.

 

“For the kids,” Ilhoon replied.

 

“What?” He pulled away. “But- I thought your mom is coming for them.”

 

“My mom?” Ilhoon turned around. “I thought your mom would.”

 

Sungjae sighed. “We fucked up.”

 

“We really did.” Ilhoon rubbed his temples.

 

It was their 10th anniversary. 10 years after they officially got married, they had stable jobs and their own family with two kids and a cat. They couldn’t have asked for more. They thought they must’ve saved at least three planets to deserve all of these. 

 

Ilhoon’s phone rang. 

 

_ Eunkwang _

 

“Hello, Eunkwang hyung,” he answered the call. He leaned against the sink while Sungjae made him a coffee. 

 

“Oh, Ilhoon, good morning. I tried to call you earlier but you were probably still asleep.”

 

“Ah, yeah, sorry. Why did you call?”

 

“I left my wallet there yesterday,” Eunkwang said.

 

“He left his wallet here,” Ilhoon whispered to Sungjae.

 

Sungjae nodded. “It was on the ground in the living room.”

 

“Sungjae found it,” he said to Eunkwang.  “Are you going to come over or…?”

 

“I'll ask Hyunsik.”

 

“Okay.” He was about to hang up when Sungjae took his phone out of his hand.

 

“Eunkwang hyung, hi,” he said, sitting down on a chair. “I was wondering if you were free today.”

 

“Today? Yes, why?” 

 

“Well, you see, there is this problem we have here,” he started. “Today is our 10th anniversary.”

 

“Oh, congratulation!” Eunkwang said in a cheerful voice.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled gently at Ilhoon and reached out to take Ilhoon’s hand. He intervened their fingers and pulled Ilhoon in his lap. Ilhoon automatically wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. “So, you know, we planned to have dinner at a restaurant and yeah, you know, spend the night together,” he gulped and blushed. Ilhoon giggled. “And we had this misunderstanding,” he continued. “I though Ilhoonie asked his mother to take the kids with her and Ilhoon thought I asked mine. So in the end, neither of them asked anyone.”

 

Eunkwang laughed. “They can sleep here.”

 

“Really? Thank you,” he winked at Ilhoon. 

 

“Anytime. Also, Hyunsik will be there in an hour.”

 

“Okay. And thank you again.”

 

He hung up and slid the phone into Ilhoon’s pocket. They stayed there for a few more minutes and just kissed lazily. 

 

“Your mom texted me yesterday,” Sungjae pulled back, “saying I can’t believe you’re still here.”

 

“She won’t let us forget about that time, huh?” Ilhoon chuckled and kissed Sungjae’s forehead. “Even though you proved many times you were serious when you said you wanted to settle down.” He pulled Sungjae into a kiss. “Let’s go back to the kids,” he said, and stood up, pulling his husband by his hand.

 

When they reached the door, they heard their children talking. They didn’t intend to eavesdrop but after hearing the topic they stayed there and just listened.

 

“So this is why,” Hyewon said. “Though, I’m not sure which grandma is coming.” Hyewon scratched the back of her head. “Well, knowing dads, maybe neither of them.” She laughed. “They did it before. In the end, I had to go to aunt Joo.”

 

“Was it before they adopted me?” Joontae asked, looking at his sister with big eyes. He was almost seven years younger than Hyewon.

 

Hyewon nodded. “But they’re good parents, right?” Sami jumped into her lap and meowed until the kids started petting her. “You’ll understand it better when you get older. But they’re really the best dads I could’ve ever asked for.”

 

Ilhoon smiled at Sungjae. “We have the best children,” he whispered.

 

“Hey, Ilhoon, I what if we celebrate our anniversary together?” Sungjae asked, eyes not leaving Hyewon and Joontae. “You, me, and the kids.”

 

“I was thinking the same,” Ilhoon confessed. “We’ll have plenty of time for us only, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
